


Beware of What Lurks In the Dark

by MarkedClassified



Category: Short Stories for the Bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedClassified/pseuds/MarkedClassified
Summary: Always listen to your gut.





	Beware of What Lurks In the Dark

"Avery!"

"Yeah, dad?"

I wonder what he wants.

"Go get me my toolbox. I think it's in the barn."

"Okay."

I made my way over to the barn on the other side of the house. Desperately needing a fresh coat of paint and a new…well, everything, the barn was a sight for sore eyes. The family dog Spencer followed me, curious to see where I was going. As I approached the barn, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I never liked this barn, not ever. Ever since I was little I was scared of it, but I never knew why. Hell, I still don't know why.

I got closer to the barn door, and when I put my hand on the large rusted handle Spencer starts growling.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

What's his problem? Maybe there's an animal in here or something. I pulled on the handle and my stomach dropped into my feet. Besides the small amount of light I just let in, it was pitch black. I don't understand, there's about a million holes in the walls and roof. How the hell is it so dark in here? It's noon for fuck's sake. Spencer is barking now.

"Go inside the house, you stupid dog!"

Spencer stopped barking and headed towards the shade under a nearby tree. Close enough.

Okay, let's get this over with.

I pulled the door open a bit more, just enough so I could comfortably slip in and out with the toolbox in hand. I slowly crept into the barn, looking around with my head pounding. Now where is the toolbox?

I used my memory of the layout of the barn to get to a work table and felt for a flashlight. Instead of finding a flashlight, my hand felt a box of matches. Getting a match out and striking it, I see something standing tall about 10 feet away from me. What was that? The match burns out. I strike another one. This time I see the toolbox, on a shelf across the barn. Calm down, it's nothing. The match burns out again. I strike another one, making my way to the shelf. I get just a few steps from the toolbox when the flame was put out by a gust of air. It didn't burn out, it was

Something in the barn crashed. It felt so close. With shaky hands I struck another match and right to the left of my face was another face, but it wasn't really a face. It was bleach white and oval-shaped, with nothing for eyes but two slight concave circles on either side. Stretching to each side of its face was an evil smile, filled with yellowed, jagged teeth.

blown out.


End file.
